Wilson Knows
by My Soul Is Fire1712
Summary: When House arrives to work clean shaven, Wilson questions his motives for doing so and discovers something he never expected. Rated T for future chapters. might end up being M
1. Nurse's Station

Nurse's station

_Late as usual. Did he…shave?_

"Good morning, Wilson."

"What? Oh, right good morning, Chase"

"What are you staring at?" Wilson points at a neatly shaved House who is verbally intimidating a slightly overweight nurse.

"He shaved"

"So?"

"House never shaves. Why did he shave now?"

"There isn't much excitement in your life is there? Cuddy asked him to for the fund raiser tonight."

"He told me he wasn't going."

"Then, I guess he lied. He does it all the time. Why should this be any different?"

"He did a favor for Cuddy. That's odd"

"Right… see you later I guess"

Chase walks toward the exam rooms to finish his clinic hours before the day's end. Wilson leaned against the nearest wall. _Something is going on here._


	2. House's Office

Disclamer: I don't own House M.D. so please don't sue. :)

* * *

**House's Office**

_Something is definitely going on here. _He walks out of the elevator onto the diagnostics wing where certain stubborn jackass did his job and harassed others non-stop. Wilson walked to said jackass's office where he found a happily napping House (the jackass).

"House! You're patient just had a heart attack" He opens the blinds, fully awakening the sleeping "beast". With a groan, House opens his eyes and glares at Wilson.

"I was having a … **very** dirty dream. Somebody better be dying."

"Your patient is dying. She just had a heart attack. If you don't do something soon, she isn't going to be alive much longer."

"Might be lupus or anything else out there. I'll consult it with my team…**after** my nap" He covers his eyes with his forearm and sighs. Knowing that House probably didn't give a rat's ass, Wilson sat down at House's desk propping his feet up on it.

"It's weird'

"What's weird?"

"That you're not interested on the patient. I mean, usually, you're so interested that you do illegal or dangerous stuff, like- "

"What's your point?"

"There's something else on your mind that's keeping you from wanting to know." _And you're NOT TELLING ME WHAT IT IS!!!_

"I love to drive you nuts." House sits up in his chair and reaches for his bitchin' cane.

"I am more interested in something else and if you want to know, you'll just have to spy on me" He grins, stands up and limps into the differential room where Taub, Kutner and 13 were. Wilson follows.

"In case you haven't heard, I almost killed myself again trying to revive the patient"

"I heard. So, it wasn't ovarian cancer. Any ideas? House checks to see if Wilson is still behind him. He walks over to the white board and grabs the black marker, taking the cap off.

"Anyone?"

13: "It could be an ectopic pregnancy. The abdominal pain and the internal bleeding are both symptoms"

TAUB: "But not the heart attack"

13: "She was under a lot of pressure. She knows her baby could die"

TAUB: "Stress is unlikely"

13:"But it's been known to happen"

KUTNER: "it could be endometriosis"

"Ok. Do an ultrasound, blood cultures and a pap smear"

Wilson: "Pap smear? You said it wasn't cancer"

"I said it wasn't ovarian cancer. A pap smear is for cervical cancer. You, of all people, should know that. Hell, do a full body MRI. Look for tumors in her brain and liver"

Taub and 13 gather their things and leave the room exchanging mean glares as Kutner gathers the rest of the blue folders.

"Kutner. Look over her history again; see if she has any other allergies. If not, get her history going back… 8 years."

Kutner nods, picking the stack of folders and papers up and clumsily exits the room. Wilson watched him as he left then turning his attention to House, who had sat down at the computer to check his e-mails and search for some porn.

"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Nope. Like I said, you'll just have to spy on me."

* * *

This is my first story so please be gentle (unless ofcourse you hated it). Rate and Review please.


	3. Wilson's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. so plese don't sue me.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just didn't know what to add.

* * *

Wilson's Office

James Wilson sat at his desk reading the folder of his next patient.

_Ms. Jacobson: advanced mesothilioma with multiple tumors. My God, why is it so hot in here? _He wipes his forehead as he walks from behind his desk to the thermostat next to the balcony door.

_No wonder. It's at 95 F. _He turns the dial to a normal room tempt. Wilson walks past the door suddenly stopping to look at House talking to the silhouette of a curvaceous woman. She leaned against his desk but was facing House so Wilson couldn't see her face.

_Who is this woman? Why's she talking to House? She's probably another of his bimbos… but she looks so familiar. Who is she? _At that moment House stands up and walks to the door. Fearing he had been seen, Wilson backs away from the door but House could definitely still see him. House opens the door.

"Wilson, butt out. Stop stalking me! Seriously, it's getting kind of creepy!" House goes back to his office and continues taking to the unidentified woman. As for Wilson, he sat on his couch trying to decide whether to "butt out" or keep looking at the happenings in the other office. He stands up and hides himself so they couldn't see him but he could still see them.

* * *

I'm kinda stuck on the nex chapter so don't expect it anytime soon. But please RATE and REVIEW.


	4. The Mystery Woman is a mystery no more

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. or any of its characters. this story is non-profitable (i get no money for writing it).

A/N: This chapter is much longer than the past chapters. Also in this story House and the woman (you'll know who she is if you read. but probably already know) used to be in a relation ship a long time ago. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!

* * *

House's Office

"Sorry about that. I just have to mess with him sometimes, you know." He sat down at his desk again.

"Oh, I know. You mess with everyone in this hospital sometimes. You mess with him the most."

"After you of course. You know you're always at the top off my 'messing with' list." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "So what can I do for you?"

"You could do your clinic hours."

"Thanks but no thanks. Anything else, preferably involving your breasts?"

"Nope. But you know, you still haven't commented on my top or my ass. So there's something to think about."

"Nah. I don't feel like it now that you're expecting it but, if it'll make you happy-"

"House" She glared at him. They had been thru this conversation before and it had gone nowhere. There was no point in going thru it again.

"Cuddy"

"Look, if you don't want to do your hours, that's fine but that means…" Cuddystood up and walked seductively towards him, making sure to put on her most provocative smile. "I won't be visiting your apartment any time soon." She stood behind his chair and leaned against the low bookshelf he had as she traced a finger up his arm and along his jaw line. She felt him tense up to her touch just like she thought he would.

"Oh, Cuddles. You know you can't resist me." House grabbed Cuddy's hand when she reached his ear and rubbed his thumb against hers. He stood up and moved his chair so he could stand in front of her. "You'll just come crawling back to me when you get sick of being all alone in that house of yours. Plus, if you don't come to my apartment I'll just go to yours." He walked up to her, leaving only a few inches of personal space between them. Cuddy put her hand on House's stomach and stood up, which made her hand slide up to his chest, gently pulling his t-shirt up.

"Ah, yes and if you do that I'll make sure to lock my door and leave you out in the cold. That should teach you a lesson." She felt his left hand graze her thigh, making her already short skirt shorter, as he placed his right on her waist. She also felt the cold shiver run down her spine as he stepped closer, leaving her at his mercy.

"I can totally see a fantasy here. Please, do punish me, teach. I've been a bad boy." He grinned his oh-yeah-I-just-said-that grin as he pulled her towards him so their stomachs were touching.

"That's more disturbing than arousing."

"For you, maybe. But I guess you prefer the secret affair between the boss and the employee, am I right?" He lowered his head to her neck, kissing and nibbling it gently. He felt her inhale sharply and slowly relax as she exhaled. Seeing her react like that to his touch made him feel like he was unstoppable, like he could take her then and there without anybody noticing.

Her right hand roamed to his lower back while her left caressed his bad leg. The pain seemed to leave a little bit every time she did that, it gave him hope that someday most of the pain would be gone. But that meant she had to stay with him and he was just fine with that. He kissed his way to her ear, playfully biting her pulse points along the way. A giggle escaped her lips when he sucked her earlobe; she could feel him smile against her jaw. She had had enough, it was her turn to tease him.

Shifting slightly, she ran her hands up and over his chest, pushing him away enough for her to see his face. He was breathing heavily, his eyes dark with lust, probably thinking of a little office sex. Not giving it another thought he dove for her lips, pressing his against hers with force. Cuddywas caught completely off guard by his kiss. She turned to putty in his arms, leaving her at his mercy. She opened her mouth and let him explore it with his tongue. She melted into the kiss, pressing her tongue against his. His hands went down to her rear and gave it a squeeze. She moaned, running her hands to the back of his neck, weaving her fingers though his light brown hair. That's when she felt him. He was getting a little too excited. This had to stop now. She broke the kiss for air and he returned to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking aggressively.

"House… we have to stop" He didn't stop, he continued biting her neck and caressing her rear. He moaned when she tried to push him away but, he didn't budge. "Hmm…mmm…"

"House! You have to stop. Your team will be here any minute!" House stopped dead in his track. All at once he let go of Cuddy, backing away to sit in his chair. Propping himself down, he slouched and breathed deeply.

"Damn team never lets me have any fun." Cuddy was straightening her skirt and blouse, tucking it in as she walked towards House.

"Sorry, House. But we can't afford anyone finding out. And Wilson already knows, he has been watching us since all this started, so God knows he is bound to tell someone eventually."

"Damn Wilson, always spying on me. He has to get himself another hobby."

She leaned down for one last kiss, cupping his face with her hands. The kiss was gentle, almost feather like but somehow passionate. He broke the kiss and looked into her sapphire eyes. She was beautiful and he was lucky to have her with him again. He tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and she gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"I'll see you later, OK?" Cuddy stood up straight again with the smile still on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Go do your job"

"Hey! That's my line." She giggled as the corners of his mouth formed a smile. He pointed towards the door.

"Out"

"Humph." Cuddy walked to the door and turned around. "By the way, thanks for shaving. Now you look like a gentleman. But I do admit, you look sooo much sexier with the stubble." She grinned and left.

_This woman is going to kill me_ _someday. _

Please rate and review. It is my first story so constructive reviews are appreciated. :D

* * *


	5. Damn Her

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff' said

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Blame it on writer's block.

**

* * *

**

Damn her

She had done this before, numerous times and he had always let her get away with it but, he was getting sick of it. Being felt up like that and then being left unsatisfied; it was torture! That bitch. She did these things to him and now he was starting to sound like a woman. That's it! He was her bitch, her booty call.

There was no way he was going to let this keep happening. Oh no, next time he wasn't going to take 'the team is coming' for an answer! Let the team catch them and then he'll have his very sweet revenge. Haha, yes that's what he would do…hahaha. But there was one fatal flaw in his brilliant plan: after executing said plain, there was a very large possibility that he would no longer get any… from her specifically.

* * *

the next one will be up soon. Rate and review please!!!


	6. Since when?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damn

AN: the next chapter will pretty much pick up where this one leaves of. probably with the patient getting worse and House getting an epiphany out of nowhere. but for now, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Since when?

Wilson burst through the House's office balcony door in a frenzy, panting heavily; his chest rose and fell at a rapid rate. He wrecked his brain for words but was at a loss.

"Good, you're here, took you long enough. I need a favor. My patient needs a-"

"Screw the favor! What the HELL was all that about?! You had her right there, why did you stop?! Did she say something? Did **you** say something? You did, didn't you? W-what-"

"Slow down! You're going to burst a valve. First sit down and breathe before you have a heart attack."

Wilson sighed hard and slouched down in the nearest chair."Well for one, I don't like to be watched while I have sex, it's not my type of thing and B. she's a all high on hormones and wouldn't let me finish what I started.

"Why?"

"Because the team will be arriving in…" House looked at his wristwatch, made a confused expression, rattled it and looked at it again. "Damn thing stopped. What time is it?"

Wilson sighed again and checked his watch, scratching an annoying itch on the back of his head while doing so. "Quarter to four"

"Then they'll be here…soon, I guess. Unless the patient is having another heart attack which I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet. Which brings me back to the favor-"

Wilson was bewildered. How long had this been going on? Why hadn't he noticed? Was it all an act? It couldn't be, it was too real and House wasn't that good an actor.

"How long have-"

"Since mid-July. I stopped by her house one night to ask for permission to open up a kid's head and biopsy a piece of his brain and stayed for drinks. One thing led to another and I ended up staying for the next…" he gave Wilson a calculating look and counted with his fingers." … 2 days."

"**Two** days! That's a lot of sex"

"Two words, Jimmy. Fore and play"

"I really didn't need to know that. So… you are in a relationship?"

"God no. We're just together for the sex."

Wilson was baffled, his jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. He never thought Cuddy would even consider that option. House would take that offer any day but… never Cuddy.

"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot. And I'm kidding. Cuddy isn't that desperate."

"So you **are** in a relationship?"

"We're not labeling it."

"Ohmigod! You are in a relationship!"

"Don't act surprised and don't tell anyone. People already think we're doing it and I'm not about to give them the satisfaction of being right"

"Actually I'm more surprised you're in a committed relationship and not just sleeping together. But, at least, now I understand why you shaved"

"That's what you wanted to know this morning? Jeez, how clueless can you **be**? Yeah I did shave. I'm starting to regret it now though. Did you see her? She hardly said anything about it and she's not letting me do anything anymore. Jimmy, if you knew what she'd let me do the first few days-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear the intimate details of your sex life."

"Suit yourself"

"But what I meant by the whole 'you shaving thing' was that you did Cuddy a favor because she asked you to. You did it because you care about her and it makes you happy to see her happy. It's not just the sex and the foreplay anymore; it's you… actually caring about someone else's feelings, about** her** feelings."

"You're just enjoying this because you finally get to bust my balls about being in a relationship"

He **was **enjoying this. House had been called heartless and callous before but seeing him with Cuddy brought a wicked smile to his face. Yes, the ball busting moment was now his and he got to lecture House to death about the good and bad things (but mostly the bad things) of being in a relationship. The only downside to his great revenge plan for so many years of analyzing his romantic life was that there really weren't many bad things about being with Cuddy. Not many at all.

After that small comment, House stayed silent. It was true and he knew it. It scared him to care like he cared foe Cuddy again. The last time he had 'let someone in' he had been hurt emotionally **and **physically. He might act like a jerk around everyone but he still cared about people. Maybe not all people but a select few. Obviously, he had some trust issues to get over. Still it scared him to be open and Wilson was the only person he trusted enough to actually call a friend. But Cuddy… no not Cuddy, Lisa. She was always there for him and he had never noticed. Lisa was there when he had no one to talk to and she always asked if he was ok. He trusted her and, dare he say, he **loved** her but, he'd never tell anyone that, not even her, until he was good and ready.

* * *

Rate and Review please! Press... the... button!!


	7. What's up her Butt?

Disclaimer: all owned by Shore and Fox. i only do this from boredom and for my own entertainment

Author's Note:Hi!!! I'm back! sorry it took so incredibly long to post but with finals and the holidays, i hardly had time to write. other than that it becoming increasingly hard for me to finish this stupid story and start a new one (i already an idea about what to write already). so, this story will be put on hold till the holidays pass so don't expect an update anytime soon.

* * *

Thirteen

"House, the patient is crashing!" Thirteen yelped as she rushed into House's office.

"Like into a tree?"

"House, be serious. The patient is dying. Don't you **get**it?!" she yelped out again. She was still pissed at House for rejecting her diagnosis and she wasn't about to let House's daydreaming get in the way of her solving this case. Lately, Kutner, Taub and House were the ones to get the diagnosis correct and she was left in their dust clouds. She was sick of it and she needed to solve a case soon otherwise House might fire her.

"I **get **it. Where are the others?"

"I think I should leave…" Wilson said slowly rising from his chair. He had a feeling some sort of catfight was about to occur between the two stubborn doctors and let's just say he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"You stay where you are. I still need that favor" House gestured toward the chair in which Wilson had been sitting and gave him the 'sit down' glare. Wilson did as he was told, obviously his hope to stay out of this was not about to come true.

"As for you…" House stood up to his full height and tried his best to give off a threatening aura which Thirteen picked up on quickly. She stepped back from him a little intimidated but determined to get her message across. "I asked where the others are."

"They're stabilizing the patient. She had another heart attack and started bleeding into her abdomen-"

"Great. Back to my favor. Wilson, I need you to talk to the patient. She obviously is hiding something and my team can't seem to get it out of her. I would do it myself but… I don't think she'll like me very much." He turned towards Wilson who seemed a little confused by something. Probably Thirteen's inability to be completely intimidated by House like Cameron had been when she was still part of the group. It was times like this where he really admired Thirteen's way with House. She was good for him and kept him grounded during work hours but, now that Cuddy was part of House's love life, it was going to be a little harder for everyone to get House's full attention on work when he was probably thinking of Cuddy doing… inappropriate things.

"Hey, snap out of it and listen to me." Wilson heard the annoyance in his voice, caused by Thirteen's intrusion and fueled by his spacing out and not paying attention to him. He stood up trying to act like he had heard what House had said but failing miserably.

"I said that I need you to talk to the patient. I think she's hiding something from us that might help"

"Why don't you do it?" Wilson asked a little absent-mindedly. House gave him the most annoyed look he could muster, mentally kicking Wilson for asking such a stupid question with such an obvious answer. "Right, stupid question. Forget I asked"

"Oh I will." He turned back to Thirteen as Wilson walked out of the office still a bit confused by all that he had witnessed. House stared at her, mentally questioning her stubbornness and her anger.

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass today? I thought we had agreed that Thursday was Kutner's day to be annoying"

"Did you say 'great' when I said the patient was bleeding into her abdomen?"

"Yes, I did. Now answer my question"

"First tell me why it is great"

"Because it reinforces my theory that the patient isn't telling us she had an affair. Little wifey has a bun in her oven that doesn't belong to hubby."

"What does it matter if she had an affair? You think the guy she slept with gave her something? Why don't you just give me the answer since you already know it?"

"So you're being a pain because you haven't come up with the right diagnosis for the last few cases? I'm right aren't I? You think I'm going to fire you because of that? Don't be stupid; I never pass up a chance to look down a hot chick's shirt."

Thirteen was silent; she didn't know what to say. House's questions were still rolling around in her head and she couldn't bring herself to answer them even though she knew the answers. House's forwardness had caught her off guard; she was stunned.

"Follow that train of thought and you might find something passable for a diagnosis. Now get out. I have to do nothing to save the patient till the last minute when I come up with some crazy epiphany" He limped back to his desk and sat down, leaving thirteen to her thoughts. She remained silent, stunned, staring at him with a look of what could be interpreted as disbelief.

House waved her away. "I bet you're waiting to wake up from some weird dream. It's not a dream; leave"

She left.


End file.
